


Chuuni-Procrastinator Refuses To Do His Homework!

by FatherFigureFusion



Category: Anonronpa: Convention Calamity, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: #SaveScarFromHer12Children, Anon Scar is So Done, Between Scar and Janon, But Only Their Core Traits, Gen, Personality Swap, Semi-Script Format, Skipping Seminars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherFigureFusion/pseuds/FatherFigureFusion
Summary: Exactly what is sounds like! (Janon and Scar Personality Swap AU!) (Based off of a scene in Gabriel Dropout!)
Relationships: Anon Scar & Just Anon, Fusion Anon & Fusion Anon II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Chuuni-Procrastinator Refuses To Do His Homework!

Anon Scar held up the sheet of paper and gazed upon the written answers on her Young Adult Literature Trivia 101 homework. Even though Scar is far too tired to actually put in legitimate effort, she still felt really proud of herself for managing to mustering up the motivation to even find and lift up a pencil. And now that her homework is done, she can finally crawl off to be-

(CLACK!)

Oh, no...Not him again! With the clacking of his heeled boots, the swishing of his pink cape, and those familiar low giggles, the self-proclaimed reencarnation of Bephelgor himself decided to show up in Scar's dormroom uninvited, as usual.

Janon: Heh! How pathetic, Anon Scar! Wasting all your precious time on all this low-level squalor? You really have fallen from grace and into the trap of the hivemind!

Janon's monologue, which sounded like it was ripped from a cheesy fantasy anime, was only given a long-suffering groan and five words from the procrastinating mom friend.

Scar: (groaning) Shut the **** up, Janon...

Janon could only give a shocked squeal in confusion, as the dramatic monologue that he spent a week perfecting was brushed off just like that. 

Scar: I'm trying to finish my homework, so could you quit being such a pain in the ***?

Of course, Scar has already finished her homework. But at this point, Scar is too tired to come up with a legitimate excuse and just wants the chuunibyou out of her hair.

Scar: Shouldn't you be doing your homework too? If you don't, Fusion will get ****ed and would probably kick your ***.

Janon: Hmph! As if that puny whelp can do any harm to the reencarnation of Bephelgor!

Scar: 'Kay....But don't blame me when you come to me crying....

(THE NEXT DAY)

Much to the confusion of Janon, instead of the tall, dandelion-esque silhouette of Fusion, he was met with the sunglasses of none other than Fusion's little apprentice/daughter figure. Which makes sense, given that Fusion has holed himself up in his room, studying for the latest trivia game show, and decided to leave Fusion II in charge of his seminar. After all, who would know more about young adult literature than the Ultimate Speed-reader herself? That, and Fusion had complete faith in his little protege as an instructor! But a change in instructor wouldn't stop the reincarnation of Bephelgor from spreading his devious slothness around!

Fusion II: Well, looks like I will be collecting your homework. Now hand it to me.

Scar: (relieved) Phew! And in the nick of time too!

The clack of heeled boots alerted all the other Anons, as they craned their necks to see Janon standing on his desk, looking as conceited as humanly possible, not unlike the theatrics of Sparkle Anon.

Janon: Excuse me, Second Coming of Fusion!

Fusion II: (non-plussed) What is it this time, Janon?

Janon: I, the reincarnated form of Bephelgor, chose not to bow down to the brainwashing whims of your elder, by not doing my homework! DELIBERATELY!

If one paid close attention, you could detect a slight eye twitch and from Fusion II concealed by her shades.

Fusion II: (slowly taking off her shades) Ohh, really? And?

Despite the slowly rising tranquil fury of the speedreader, the procrastinator just felt the need to dig himself deeper. 

Janon: (loudly) And I have no intention of apologizing! AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! A DEMONIC DEED OF THE HIGHEST ORDER! AND IT WAS COMMITED BY YOUR'S TRULY!

At this point, Janon chose to forgo the dramatic monologues that he garnered infamy for, in favor of his equally infamous demonic cackling. All of the Anons has stares of different emotions, ranging from fear (read. Eldritch and Purple), admiration (read. Iris, Dream, and Curious), to facepalming (read. Scar and Nerd), to barely concealed annoyance and rage (read. Fusion II). The last one proved to be an expression that Janon would never be able to forget. For he wounded up literally getting his butt kicked by Fusion II's steel-toed boots, having a dunce cap forced on him, and getting stuffed into a (thankfully empty) garbage can with " I'm sorry! :( I will do my homework from now on!" scribbled in Sharpie on the front.

\---------------------------------------

Epilogue:

Fusion: (returning to the con building with a giant trophy) Hiya, Kiddo! How was your first day as an instructor?

Fusion II: Oh, don't get so excited. It went fine!

Fusion: Did Janon cause you any trouble with his seminar-skipping antics?

Fusion II: No worries, dad! After what happened today, Janon wouldn't try to skip out on his homework. Isn't that right, Janon.

Janon: (doing his homework, tearfully grumbling) Yes, ma'am!

\----------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to accompany the drawing I made of a personality swapped Janon and Scar, which you could find on Myth's blog! I hope you like this addition to the admittingly-small Anon KG fanfiction roster!


End file.
